Lonely Abyss
By Marcus Dwemer '' '' Do you hear it? The abyss… It calls to me. Chanting words of sleep and security. Trying to pull me into its depths. Travel calmly like a cold sea. Fall calmly like a clear reef. The rough ship calmly commands the gull. Why does the pirate sail? Sails sail like clear seashells. Oh how I hate the winter where my limbs are exposed and seen I just adore the spring time, I wear my dress of emerald green Draping myself in lush foliage, not an inch of body you can see Until warm winds of autumn arrive and begin to undress me. Because the day was hot, I lingered at that spot. The oak got in my mind because I felt inclined to slip out of my dress, and yes, I must confess it was as if that tree had cast a spell on me! With words of poetry, he started wooing me. His leaves then brushed my skin. I trembled deep within. His branches were so lush, I hoped I would not blush to think each sturdy limb might draw me up to him. I don’t know how or why, but under summer’s sky I disappeared into his essence and I knew the tree had captured me. His wood nymph I would be, for he and I were one that day beneath the sun. As if immortal, now I live beneath his bough; at times I disappear within him, but no fear lives in me any more because the forest floor I see the trees stand naked reaching their limbs across the stream as if touching and comforting each other from the bitter cold that's settling in sometimes I envy them I want to stand naked arch my back reach towards hands and feel the comfort of more than I am allowed and escape the bitterness as it settles in it doesn't seem fair to question a day or night that wears the same veil as me, colorless and silent in the breeze as it whispers through the trees sometimes I want to lean my ear and eavesdrop on them I want to peak beneath the skies veil and see the colors blend to see the rain less clear through colored drops fall upon a canvas and paint a masterpiece I want to feel my hands finger a pen, without tingling from bottled up emotions to feel my soul inside me not as if locked outside looking in, as if a stranger to my own life She's like a flame, dancing back in forth, flickering and crackling through the night. When fueled, with love, hate, or passion. She will grow and flourish, but when stomped out, and extinguished by the twisted venom, that pours from life itself, she vanishes and all thats left is ash. The abyss, it calls to me. Begging me to come. It want to meet my fear, and cradle my pain In its endless arms. I will not go, not yet. I have more things to say. The old breeze swiftly views the wind. Girls endure! Never pull a whale. God, courage! Mainlands fall like stormy girls. Where is the old girl? Why does the ship fall? Why does the lad endure? Where is the dead shark? The abyss is calling… Can you hear it? It calls to everyone, though few people care to listen. It is sad, so sad. The abyss wants to nurture you, and love you. It wants to hold and kiss you, to service you however you desire. All you need to do, is die. I'm a flame Can't you see me burn? I'm a fire When will you ever learn? I sleep on white bed sheets with the windows open so the breeze can brush my face and the rain can fall on my lips. I sleep in the gray half-light that washes the color from my walls. My skin is bare, fingers tangled in the blankets, hair drying in the same air that dries the dew off of the leaves. Get drunk on dreams crumple the sheets ice packs and underwear poetry, bracelets, books. It calls to me, screaming my name. I can’t ignore it forever. I want to see it, but right now, I Can only do so in my dreams. It feels sad, hurt and lonely. Ever since God made this world, it has been empty. It wants to feel the presence of someone again. God abandoned the poor thing, and now it is sad. I want to feel my hands finger a pen, without tingling from bottled up emotions to feel my soul inside me not as if locked outside looking in, as if a stranger to my own life not be the afterthought or an emotion beyond words of some poet's muse I want to know the meaning of this emptiness I want to understand why the tree is as naked as my thoughts in winter yet dressed heavy in the summer and most beautiful in the fall! Oh my regal Eucalyptus friend, Your tall rainbow trunk is rooted deep, Stationary, yet your tree tops bend In constant unison with the wind. My camera can’t capture your awesome sweep. Thin limbs try to reach the azure sky While your trunk fascinates passersby. Everything seems like a lifetime away, I crave to see it in my sleep, But when I close my eyes I’m dead awake. The memories, so bittersweet, I’ll never let them go. The calling Abyss, it waits for us to find it. It wants to be loved, and I shall do just that. I feel sad for the abyss, and I will comfort it. It is time, I go now to the Abyss. Category:Poetry